<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>囚牢教皇厅中的休憩 by Medmauve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763118">囚牢教皇厅中的休憩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medmauve/pseuds/Medmauve'>Medmauve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FF14 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 主攻, 屑公式光, 泽菲兰右</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medmauve/pseuds/Medmauve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP 包括但不限于补魔，窒息等等 但是是纯爱<br/>大剑（剑+拟人）×泽菲兰 屑光×泽菲兰<br/>OOC 经不起任何考据<br/>裹脚布长的流水破车</p>
<p>泽菲兰睁开眼，发现本已经死亡的自己身处有些怪异的教皇厅中。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zephirin de Valhourdin/Original Character(s), Zephirin de Valhourdin/Warrior of Light, 公式光/泽菲兰, 大剑拟人/泽菲兰</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FF14 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 矛盾的快乐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>泽菲兰睁眼后本能地绷紧身体应对重伤濒死的痛苦，却后知后觉发现他的身体并未受伤。切实感受对方的实力后，他很肯定自己已被杀害，而当前这些矛盾让他刚开始运作地头脑更加混乱。</p><p>他不曾关注过那些荒诞的死后世界的话题，但即便是以过去遇到的异端和醉鬼的胡言乱语来看，也绝不可能像现在这样：身上穿着光洁如新的盔甲，面前竖立着他的大剑，而眼前则是他见惯的教皇厅陈设。</p><p>泽菲兰下意识皱了皱眉，熟悉的场景和陌生的死寂，整个环境都透着难以名状的怪异。只能进行调查工作了，泽菲兰叹了口气，暗自期望能遇到自己那可靠的同伴们。</p><p>不幸的是，幸存者只有他一个。刻意忽视了心里微妙的失落与安心，泽菲兰决定趁机休整，尽快再度讨伐教皇的敌人，妄称世界英雄的光之战士。纵使不能得胜，也要死得其所，无愧骑士之名。公正仁慈的天处处设卡考较祂谦卑温顺的羔羊，不久，泽菲兰就发现自己无法离开教皇厅，无论尝试多少次，清醒后眼中还是教皇圣座前的台阶。</p><p>坚韧的骑士自不会向命运俯就，泽菲兰依然尝试突破这受诅咒的囚牢。结果显而易见，寄托于运气的草率冒进徒劳无益。毫无头绪的现状和数不清的挫败让意志坚定的骑士愈发感到危险，特别是当他发现自己的内心正渐渐接受与习惯这一切。</p><p>对男人来说，暴力总是宣泄情绪性价比最高的方法，泽菲兰自然也不例外，就在他触碰到大剑剑柄的一瞬，手指像被烧红的钢钉嵌入，热量带来的刺痛激得他下意识松手。</p><p>优秀的素质让泽菲兰立刻进入警戒，但周围还是一成不变的死寂。泽菲兰谨慎地再次向大剑伸出手，这次——什么也没有发生，冰冷的武器顺着泽菲兰的动作挥舞，刚才的一切似乎只是错觉。顺势发泄完积聚地焦躁，泽菲兰彻底松懈下来，大剑上却忽然浮现隐约的虚影，不等泽菲兰有所反应，就在泽菲兰脚下一拦，绊得他摔在台阶上，大剑也哐地一声掉落在地。</p><p>泽菲兰顾不上各处关节传来地疼痛，慌忙伸手去抓剑柄，虚影立刻缠上他两两手手腕，将其反绑在泽菲兰背后。泽菲兰亲眼看着他的佩剑浮空，朝着自己这飘浮。</p><p>大剑没有给自己愣住的主人思考现状的时间，它迅速来到泽菲兰的身后，在它主人裸露的后颈处划出一道血痕。半透明的虚影顺着伤口钻入泽菲兰身体内部，受制而趴伏在地的泽菲兰什么也没能看到，只顾着挣扎。忽然，后颈传来地剧痛让泽菲兰忘了挣扎——触感诡异的什么正强横地挤压着自己的血肉皮肤，巨大的压力让本该保护他的坚硬盔甲成了他痛楚的来源。</p><p>难以名状的物体缓慢而坚定地继续入侵，随着深入，痛觉几近麻木，诡异的湿冷俘获了泽菲兰。他的意识比以往任何时候都更清醒，身体却和醉鬼一样迟钝得难以控制，只一味地抽搐痉挛。身心割裂的状况愈演愈烈，尽管他还能感觉到身体各个部位的存在，却没有能力迫使它们遵循任何指令，凭自己的意愿动动手指成了天方夜谭。灵与肉完全分离的异样让泽菲兰内心警钟轰鸣，强烈的不安阻断了冷静思考的可能。</p><p>再下一秒，泽菲兰心中只剩下最纯粹的恐惧。他的手违背了所有者的意愿，僵硬地向盔甲伸去——明明他还跪在教皇圣座前的台阶上，却开始脱卸盔甲。被逼至绝境的泽菲兰拼命地对自己双手不敬的行为发出警告——自然无济于事。他的身体如同提线木偶，机械地执行着任务，直到泽菲兰只剩下单薄的里衣。</p><p>泽菲兰稍稍松了口气：至少还没有侮辱教皇，侮辱圣洁威严的哈罗妮女神···遭受巨大冲击的泽菲兰丝毫没发现他还没有恢复对身体的掌控，因此，当原本停下的手再次开始动作时，泽菲兰只能惊恐地睁大双眼，看着双手毫不迂回地向下、探入内裤、熟练地开始自渎。对自己双手的抚慰毫无防备的泽菲兰直接叫出了声，虔诚的信仰、身为总长的自尊与羞耻心促使他用尽全部力气去求一个停止出格举动的可能——也以彻底的失败告终。</p><p>可怜的囚徒不被允许闭眼，被迫注视自己的下体在手掌的粗暴对待下逐渐挺立，兴奋地开始分泌清液，意识遭受身体胁迫，泽菲兰不得不接受自己正亵渎圣座的事实。 即使内心不情愿，表面上看他也的确在自渎。禁欲正派的骑士本就不擅承受陌生汹涌的快感，在被赋予了错乱感受的当下，泽菲兰的脑子里更是被搅成了一团浆糊。即使在不明物体的操控下显得习以为常，也难抹除身体本身的滞涩敏感。体内的冰冷湿重混合着下体被粗暴撸动带来的炽热疼痛，泽菲兰劲瘦的腰不住脱力下塌，随之拱起的大腿被情欲裹挟着颤抖。</p><p>泽菲兰难以把握时间的跨度，只觉得一瞬永恒——他彻彻底底玷污了圣教中枢的洁净。自己难以自持的认知反倒加剧了灵魂激荡，身体热度也不断攀升。直到身体略微平复，一切重归寂静，喘着粗气地泽菲兰才意识到自己刚刚在圣座之下毫无遮掩的呻吟有多浪荡。后悔羞愤让泽菲兰自暴自弃地只想起身自裁，却绝望地发现身体仍不属于自己。他的手又开始行动了，不受控地震颤着脱去了仅剩的衣裤。</p><p>大概是因为玻璃窗外夕阳余晖，泽菲兰原本苍白的肤色泛着潮红。赤裸的泽菲兰一手撑着台阶，一手从自己的乳头开始搓揉、流连过人鱼线后又开始撩拨下体，直到它重新开始冒水，才回到眼前。而自己迫不及待地张开嘴将手指纳入口中，仔细地舔着每根手指，品尝自己的味道更叫泽菲兰头脑发昏。手指在口中模仿着性交抽插，口中过多的口水顺着手指流淌到手掌、小臂，泽菲兰的感知能力被骨髓中不断溢出得酥麻快感刺激到临近阈值。</p><p>他看着这完全不像自己的举动，已经能有余裕分心去怀疑自己的信仰。自己究竟为什么会这么做？这与被人下药或是下咒控制有着不同，至少他的意识十分清明，还是说就连这种清醒都是虚假的，是他人作弄的吗？未等泽菲兰的自我怀疑找到答案，身后撕裂般的疼痛便唤回了泽菲兰的注意。</p><p>自己的手指强硬地戳入自己的穴口，凭借自己的口水开拓着自己的后穴，主动寻求着自己的敏感点，因为自己的猛烈戳刺，自己的脖子扬起，自己的嘴里发出了愉快地呻吟。</p><p>这一切都太过异常了。这是对自己变节离道的惩罚吗？承蒙教皇恩膏而担任苍穹骑士团总长，却在圣座前做着渎职的事——尽管不想承认，但泽菲兰知道自己的下体更硬了。难道自己内心深处渴求着亵渎恩典吗？自己的本质竟是和黑暗骑士相同的异端僭妄者吗？ 当至今为止深信不疑的一切都开始动摇，泽菲兰的自我濒临龟裂崩解。正字面意义上位于泽菲兰体内的异物察觉后，干脆地对泽菲兰采取了精神上的干涉交流。</p><p>泽菲兰从未想过自己的武器内寄宿着什么武器元灵，还拥有自我意识，更不用说他能和自己通过意识交流。混乱的同时也获得了宽慰，这一切并不是自己的邪念，这是元灵的欲望，是它将自己操纵成现在这样的傀儡玩具。他仍然是一名虔诚克己的骑士，是一位合格的总长。元灵突然袭击的原因则是本能地渴求以太来维持意识，免于消散而回归以太界。近期高强度地武器使用似乎使元灵的以太储备聊胜于无，只能偶尔显现点力量，也无法凝聚实体了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 武器的下克上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>惯例OOC PWP<br/>大剑本体+元灵拟人（拟人没得车）<br/>充满不值得考据的私设</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>明白事情缘由之后，泽菲兰试图请求换一种方式为元灵补充以太，却遭到了果断的拒绝。</p><p>“您的身体实际上没有不良反应，况且这种直接的链接的方式最为经济有效，我没有更改的意愿。虽然您耻于承认，但您的身心最终都能得到足够的欢愉，这完全算得上是双赢的事。还请您不要拒绝，继续享受就好。”</p><p>泽菲兰还想开口反驳，却因为后穴边缘的冰冷触感而哑了声，取而代之的是一声短促的惊叫。泽菲兰立刻闭咬住了下唇，似乎交流过后，身体的控制权拿回了一些。泽菲兰扭头看向身后，发现虚影附着的剑柄正抵在自己后穴，轻轻地摩擦着。</p><p>泽菲兰慌张地想继续同元灵交涉，却发现这沟通渠道是单方面的，对方切断联系后，自己便无可奈何。元灵感受到了泽菲兰的情绪，亲切的在脑内告知泽菲兰，如果不想太痛苦的话，就像刚刚示范的一样，舔湿剑柄吧。泽菲兰秉持着“伤痕应是英勇战斗时留下的荣光”的理念，不愿在这种事情上受伤，爽快地同意了这个提议。</p><p>泽菲兰闭上双眼，专注地回想着刚刚舔手指的画面，慢吞吞地开始舔弄冰冷的剑柄。泽菲兰上手很快，但元灵却不愿让主人轻松地完成任务，它压住主人的舌根开始抽插，时间一长就让泽菲兰感到舌头发麻，来不及吞咽的口水从无法闭合的嘴角溢出，顺着剑柄滴落——泽菲兰才注意到，台阶上不知从哪个阶段起就已经积聚了一小滩。冷硬的铁质剑柄不断摩擦嘴唇产生的疼痛使泽菲兰不禁皱眉，元灵却在发现后越发过分，次次都将剑柄一直捅到喉咙口，引得泽菲兰不住干呕，眼角也泛出了泪。</p><p>元灵突然用力的捅入并保持顶着泽菲兰的喉咙的状态停了下来，泽菲兰感到咽喉仿佛被烙铁折磨般烫，又夹杂着剑柄本身的冰冷，短时间内多次体验矛盾的痛苦和快感似乎让泽菲兰的身体对这种感受上了瘾，下意识地收缩肠道、紧绷肌肉准备迎接极乐。可惜元灵真正的目的并不是这个矛盾体验，泽菲兰被迫保持像雕塑一样僵硬的姿势，用于呼吸的空气则逐渐减少，元灵甚至特意加快将空气抽出，泽菲兰真切体会到了一步一步迈向缺氧窒息的感觉，与光之战士战斗至濒死的感觉又重新浮现，五颜六色的不知名存在像烟花似的开始爆炸、膨胀——挤满了整个脑海，自己能认知的只剩下眼前高速旋转的万花筒般眩惑迷乱的幻象，元灵才抽出剑柄放过了他。</p><p>“您瞧，您虽然嘴里说着不愿做这种污秽下流的事，但一旦不能嘴硬——您的身体就迅速适应了一切，甚至还贪婪地从中享乐，说不定您的身体远比您自认为的要好于此道呢。”</p><p>泽菲兰听到这话，才发现自己刚刚又射了一次，台阶各处都被溅上了白浊。他无法反驳，在刚刚窒息的体验里，他感到被一种强烈的堕落氛围引诱，沦落至一种幸福的无力状态，心里盈满飘然虚幻的隐秘快感，使得他事后只能狼狈地大口呼吸。元灵则早早来到了泽菲兰身后，操控泽菲兰的手抚摸大腿根内侧的嫩肉和会阴等敏感部位，等泽菲兰平稳了呼吸，便让他的手将臀肉往两边掰开，露出了也已沉浸在赤红情欲中的穴口。剑柄则迅速靠近，冰冷的铁器反而给予了热情地暗示。先前就已做好准备的后穴将等待时压抑的期待一口气释放，但元灵却抵着穴口不动了。身体不耐的高热状态催促着泽菲兰出声质问。</p><p>“我并非故意要吊您的胃口不满足您……您先别否认您欲求不满这一点，只是刚刚我消耗了太多的以太，现在动不了了，再这样下去我的意识就要开始消散了……在您庆幸或者失望不用做之前，我得告诉您一个不幸的事实，我失去了意识，您就得维持这个姿势直到我的存在完全消失为止。”元灵故作无奈的叹息，只让泽菲兰感到眩晕。</p><p>毫无疑问，元灵夸张的咏叹就是在向他耀武扬威。但他确实毫无反抗之力。</p><p>“您现在也恢复了一点身体的控制能力，麻烦您自己动手抽插剑柄直到高潮……并且请您避免浪费，无论前后，请务必把所有体液都涂抹在剑柄上，方便我直接吸收以太。”</p><p>泽菲兰对过于直白的用词感到羞耻，不过身为骑士团总长，他认为自己没有退缩的理由，便干脆的握住了剑柄，向自己后穴里推进。</p><p>“不愧为深明大义的骑士团总长，衷心感谢您慷慨无私的救济。”</p><p>握住剑柄的触感对泽菲兰而言非常熟悉，和每天练习剑术时的感觉一样，可现在进行的一切都无比陌生新奇。较大的铁制柄头将自己的穴口完全撑开，冰冷坚硬的异物感让空虚等待过久终于得偿所愿的温暖肠壁一阵阵不停地绞紧，深入过程中，好几次泽菲兰都不得不停下来努力放松，以便接下来的深入。而剑柄握把部分却由于细长的设计使得周围的穴肉等多体会到的是空气中的凉意，刺激下加剧了穴肉的瑟缩。直到护手部分卡到了臀肉泽菲兰才松手大喘气——</p><p>剑柄已经完全进入体内了。泽菲兰现在不好受的同时，之前的玩弄诱导出的对怪异不适最终带来的巨大快乐的这种反差的期待，使得身体开始战栗，泽菲兰些微口干的咽了口唾沫，下意识想朝着再次复苏的阴茎伸手——</p><p>“还请您快点继续，万一我在您肠道内以太含量还不足的时候失去意识，您之后无论再怎么抽插再怎么高潮射精也都无济于事了。等我先恢复您再玩弄自己也不迟的，更不用说我随时乐意报答您对我的救命之恩。”</p><p>泽菲兰回过神，耻于自己下意识的享受欲念，掩饰般握住剑柄开始大力抽插。这只是为了快点结束这切。骑士安慰着自己，开始尝试寻找并撞击自己的敏感点。然而固定的剑柄无论怎么调整，都只能些微的刮蹭到敏感点附近，隔靴搔痒、永远无法正中红心。泽菲兰只能尽力直起打颤的双腿抬高自己的同时更努力的运用武器侵犯自己。近乎自虐的施暴，却让身体得不到满足产生的不快向着快乐转变。</p><p>自己现在这个样子看起来一定糟糕透顶。尊贵的苍穹骑士团总长趴跪在教皇圣座下的台阶上，浑身赤裸的用自己最信赖的大剑玩弄自己，浑身都被汗水浸透，阴茎高高翘起，渗出的液体甚至汇聚成了一小股细流，沿着柱身、会阴流淌、滴落——现在台阶上有好几滩分不清到底是什么的液体了。</p><p>黄昏渲染下黏在泛红脖颈的橘黄碎发，被情热、泪水浸湿而闪烁的祖母绿双眼，再不可妄图否认自己沉溺于卑劣肤浅的肉欲，自己早已背离了正确的教义。外在的快乐与内里的痛苦，所有感官知觉的最顶端。随着短促闷响的“啵”一声，泽菲兰用力抽出了剑柄，胡乱粗暴地将体液抹过剑柄每一处，剑柄湿滑黏腻的几欲脱手，充斥着浓郁的体液气味，完完全全被自己打上了标记。</p><p>意识彻底陷入黑暗前，泽菲兰似乎看到眼前有一双虚影的脚。同时他后知后觉的想，用前几次的体液，不也能恢复以太吗？自己还真是，由着私欲引领而不顾其他一切。但更让人不悦的是这元灵像是看透一切的能力——就好像那个被神宠爱的幸运儿一样。元灵驱使虚影将几次高潮四散在地的体液全部吸收转化，凝聚出一个模糊不定的人形，将沉入梦境的泽菲兰抱到了圣座上休憩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>醒来，窗外依旧是黄昏时分。泽菲兰看着自己衣冠整齐的在台阶上，感到一丝违和。自己浑身上下都好极了，没有丝毫不适，却让他更加的心慌。</p><p>泽菲兰开始寻找自己的佩剑，却徒劳无获。在难以名状的恐惧俘获他的心智前，一双冰冷的手抓住了他的手臂。</p><p>“您是在找我吗？不好意思，让您困惑了，我只是因为久违的恢复人形，四处走了走活动了一下自己。”</p><p>泽菲兰转头想说些什么，却在看清人后失声愣住了。</p><p>元灵的外表和教皇的敌人，伊修加德的入侵者——光之战士一模一样。</p><p>泽菲兰强迫自己开口询问：“你为什么这么一副样子？”你不是我的武器吗？</p><p>元灵似乎很无奈，耸了耸肩：“在您的战斗中，持有这个形态的人类以太浓度最高，模仿他的以太构成，我可以一定程度上和他链接而借用他的以太。我通过拟态与他建立联系，类似于成为他的一部分，可以借助他巨量的以太来维持我的基本存在。此外，凭空创造一个形象总是很麻烦的，要花费的以太也都得由您提供给我，还是用现成的对您负担最小。”更不用说这个人类战胜了您，比您更加强大。</p><p>泽菲兰有些庆幸，按照这说法，像这次一样的噩梦应该不会再次上演了。</p><p>“很抱歉，不过我认为还是有必要定期补魔的。虽然我与您的敌人获取链接，就像刚才说的，我也只能勉强维持存在，要持续活动，这些以太是仍然不够的。况且，我必须得报答您以身相互的救命之恩才行。”像是知道泽菲兰内心所想的元灵说完，露出了笑容。</p><p>泽菲兰对自己的剑顶着光之战士的皮对自己微笑着说敬语感到非常的别扭。明明是打败并手刃了自己的仇敌，现在居然一副恭敬的样子。泽菲兰少见的感到烦躁，打算起身离开，却被元灵紧紧攥住手臂。</p><p>“估计您也发现了，这里与外面有些不同。”</p><p>“你指什么？”泽菲兰的确感到怪异，却又不明白具体原因。</p><p>“这里窗外似乎永远都是黄昏。之前我明明将赤裸的您抱上了圣座，您却衣衫整齐的在台阶上醒来。您也永远都走不出去。再加上，我拟态成光之战士的以太后发现以太的传输不同寻常的困难。我认为很可能这里是独立于外部世界的场所，外表投影了您熟知的教皇厅，本质上应该是个时空夹缝。规模应该不大，不能承载太多变动带来的复杂计算。为了保持自身的稳定性，抛弃了不必要的时间、天气变换，并选择在观测者，也就是您睡眠后将一切重置。不过对于记忆，它现在还没有进行干预的迹象，这其中也有几种可能……”</p><p>“到此为止，足够了。说到底，这里只是个囚室。”泽菲兰揉了揉太阳穴，“有出去的方法吗？”</p><p>“虽然我存在的时间比您的长久些，但这种情况也是初次遇见，非常抱歉，帮不上您的忙了。”元灵的道歉反倒让泽菲兰有些不好意思，但一看到那张敌人的脸，又说不出什么好话，只能点点头。</p><p>泽菲兰觉得自己的状态有些不对劲。身为一名骑士，即使面对敌人也应该抱有一份尊重，可他现在看到那张脸就感觉阴暗情绪开始翻腾，甚至想不择手段地将其杀死，报复他阻止了教皇的伟业。</p><p>身为总长的骄傲和骑士的信条，让他选择回避自己武器的元灵。可对方似乎并不打算让他如愿。 他总是巧妙的出现在自己身边，无论何时无论何处，都能压制住他并进行所谓严肃正当的补魔活动。</p><p>或许是身处绝境孤独的时间长了，或者是“肉体”上的亲密关系使得精神上的距离缩短了，泽菲兰渐渐的接受一切，不再强烈抗拒自己的武器元灵的索求，偶尔心情好的时候甚至乐意配合他一些不过分的情趣要求。</p><p>更大的可能是自暴自弃了吧？无论如何也没法出去，这里能够活动的也只有自己和元灵两个。虽然还没有放弃尝试的打算，泽菲兰还是需要一个发泄失望情绪的途径。补魔就是勉强名正言顺的一个，帮助不他人总不会有辱骑士的品格——也或许是他心里一直明白，自己始终孤身一人，陪伴身旁的只是一团模仿人类的以太，一切都不过是自己的休闲娱乐。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 不速之客？本人来访</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PWP 极度OOC  公式光×泽菲兰<br/>无元灵的事了，工具灵已下线<br/>虽然光屑，但扭曲的纯爱也还是纯爱啊）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾欧泽亚的大英雄最近有一个难以言说地困扰。</p><p>他总是梦到他自己和杀害自己挚友的死敌，在曾经战斗过的教皇厅的各处，进行一些极其亲密的交流——至少不是什么能和敌人进行的友好行为。最开始，光只把这当成最近冒险经历残留的后遗症，一个还没来得及彻底成为过去的梦魇。尽管表现形式叫人瞠目结舌，也必须得承认这是自己没能放下过去的表现，也可能是自己内心为了继续向前迈步采取的一种尝试。</p><p>可随着时间流逝，梦里人逐渐变得越来越鲜活，他能清楚看到对方从强装冷淡到难耐愉快的所有表情变化，听到对方刻意压低后反而更显情色的喘息呻吟，触摸对方结实带有弹性的肌肉，感受两人纠缠时对方的体温，也能体会到“自己”在做爱过程中获得的快感和高涨到难以满足的控制欲——虽然梦里的自己似乎把这误当成是深沉的爱慕。</p><p>这不是他的情绪，至少不是清醒时的艾欧泽亚大英雄会拥有的情绪。光感觉自己灵魂里像是被硬塞了一团棉花，和原本的灵魂掺杂在了一起。光现在有些难以确定，如果遇到泽菲兰——当然，除了见鬼就没可能——自己会对他抱有怎样的态度和感情。这团棉花似乎阻止他真正意义上的伤害泽菲兰，这令光非常烦躁——</p><p>他虽然没有什么对手下败将施虐的怪癖，但这种被强制着当好好先生的束缚感让光非常不适，单单是想到就要叫光汗毛直竖再起一身鸡皮疙瘩......</p><p>鬼使神差的，光站在了教皇厅的大门前。</p><p>和平日一样，没有任何差别。</p><p>说到底也只是自己做的梦罢了，不管他内心觉得多么荒唐或者真实。光对自己头脑发热的冲动感到懊丧：他这次无意义的传送白白浪费了好几百金币——而自己在此之前刚在金碟一掷千金然后输了个精光。光郁闷地挠挠头，叹了口气打算离开伊修加德。转身却发觉现在居然已经到了黄昏时分。</p><p>昏黄的余晖使得整个教皇厅的氛围开始向着难以名状的方向扭曲。看守大门的骑士也不见了踪影，光自己也不明白自己究竟在期待什么结果，只下意识地顿住了要离开的脚步，转身向大门伸出了手——</p><p>或许今天的心血来潮直到现在这一时刻，光自己还仍置身于幻梦之中。</p><p>苍穹骑士团的总长阁下正像没事人一样，好端端的躺在台阶上——如果忽略他赤身裸体的话。 光之战士感到一阵晕眩——超越之力总在他混乱有需要的时候给予指引，虽然这次的光在知道一切后，宁愿什么也不知道：</p><p>泽菲兰的武器元灵成了自己的一部分，甚至对自己的拥有者怀着病态的控制欲。极具冲击力的私密信息让大英雄感到难得的错乱。光的双眼紧紧盯着泽菲兰，视线从金发发稍开始渐渐游移，紧闭的眼睛，轻颤的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，单薄的嘴唇，与其他同族骑士相比算得上矮小的身躯和一身漂亮的肌肉，双腿微微弯曲，刚好能看见微微凹陷的脚心曲线。</p><p>光之战士下意识观察起了死敌的美貌，虽然他已经分辨不清这行为的动机是源于哪部分自己的渴望了。不过光很快就将麻烦的思考抛诸脑后，不管怎样他现在只想要有所行动。在光的理智试图制止他之前，光就已经来到了泽菲兰的身旁，居高临下的看着他的睡脸。</p><p>或许自己并没有那么憎恨泽菲兰。他的品行的确称得上义心的称呼——虽然他对教皇的愚忠蒙蔽了他本应能基于品行判断，也担得起总长的职位——尽管现在光知道他已经渎职好多次了，只不过是立场敌对，况且又有蛮神精炼的元素——光后知后觉地发现他居然在为泽菲兰开脱。</p><p>这也是混入自己灵魂的大剑元灵的影响吗？大英雄啧了一声，粗鲁地将泽菲兰的双手举过头顶，扯下自己的腰带，按照之前梦中学会的做法其牢牢捆绑固定。</p><p>这才慢慢醒来的泽菲兰意识到自己浑身赤裸，眼前又站了个人影，下意识的抱怨： “不是前不久才补充过以太了吗？你不觉得你偷东西的拟态能力越来越弱了？不过即便真的又不够用了，也完全没必要在我睡着的时候就——”</p><p>“总长阁下果然资质出众。这么自然地就接纳了现状，还乐意为我献身，可真是一丁点也看不见当初异端审判时一脸清高禁欲的苍穹骑士的影子啊。您居然会因为自身的困境而主动寻求污秽和堕落，真叫我惊讶。”</p><p>“——”泽菲兰怔愣了几秒来理解对方嘴里话语的含义，随后开始剧烈挣扎，“该死，怎么可能！你——”</p><p>“事先说明，你这身盔甲不是我脱的，我并没有“这种”爱好。现在的情况要怪也只能怪你的武器元灵了——他主动成为了我的一部分，我也和这里取得了联系——我说不定是你这里第一个也是最后一个活着的客人了。……啧，别动！听我说！骑士应该有的礼仪教条无论什么状态下都不应该被遗忘吧？</p><p>.......很好，那么，你知道你武器上的这个元灵对你的想法吗？……看来是不知道了。那我就直说了，他影响了我，你们每一次做爱我都和亲身经历差不多——，所以刚刚我在看到你的时候，就有那种临近阈值的欲望......看你刚才的样子，应该很熟悉接下来的流程吧？那我就不多客气了。”</p><p>“艾欧泽亚的大英雄居然会对自己的仇敌和手下败将起这种龌龊心思吗？等我离开了这里，把这些宣扬出去——我劝你好好冷静思考下以你的身份要承担的后果。......明白了的话就请您赶紧放开我，归还我的武器然后快点离开这里吧。”</p><p>“明明之前那么多次都证明了你即使对着我的脸也可以非常享受，不如说，对着我——战胜且结束了你生命的人——的脸，你反而会更加兴奋吧？那现在又是在惺惺作态地拒绝什么？我知道这里的一切，包括你的想法。比起只是拙劣模仿人类的以太产物，活生生的人类能更好地帮助你排解困境积压的负面情绪吧？……关于这里的事情，你还有什么可担心的？你在除我之外的所有人眼里都已经是一具尸体了。若我提到这里和你有关的什么——只有可能是我被认为精神错乱了吧。”看着泽菲兰拒绝的样子，光之战士下意识的劝诱——</p><p>不管对方听不听得进去，结果是同意还是不同意，反正好话说完，就可以进入正题了，这副冷淡克己的做派已经让光进入状态了。 反正一切都不过是一个荒诞的梦境而已。既然已经身处其间，不如好好体会梦境的魅力吧。光乐观地想着，依照记忆开始了动作。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>车就先摸了<br/>有脑洞再填，没有就算惹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>